


Morning, Love (Klance)

by Rigel126



Series: Morning, Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Some sexy bits, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: Early mornings with Keith and Lance, and Keith is a horndog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's gift fic for my baby starfish ndslav! Originally posted on my tumblr here: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/157185654823/valentine-klance-fic-for-ndslav

Keith didn’t normally sleep so well when sharing a bed with someone else, but Lance was special, strangely enough. Well, given the amount of ‘activity’ they had the night before, it would have been a surprise if Keith hadn’t fallen so deeply into sleep, thought Keith wryly.

He turned his head and found Lance next to him, snoring softly and dead to the world. Keith noted the deep satisfaction the many hickeys decorating Lance’s neck and chest, but other than that his tall, wiry body was surprisingly clean, devoid of sweat and cum. Lance must have taken a shower after Keith conked out from overexerting himself last night.

And what a night it was, thought Keith as he settled back on his pillow, eyes closed and content. To see Lance on his bed, legs up in the air, tanned face blushing as red as a tomato with tears in his blue eyes as he begged Keith never to stop the entire night. Keith made rough love to Lance’s butt all over the room: in bed, on a chair, against a desk, against the wall, in the bathroom. The last thing he remembered was hearing Lance say that they needed to shower before Keith himself passed out, spent and exhausted.

Keith pretended to be asleep when he heard Lance stirring awake. The lithe Cuban groaned and stretched out the soreness in his long limbs. “ _Ay-ay-ay_! My poor back!” moaned Lance softly. He then leaned over to Keith’s side of the bed and kissing his boyfriend on the forehead tenderly. “G’morning, _mi corazon_ ,” Lance whimpered fondly before ambling off to the bathroom.

It was only after the bathroom door clicked shut and the water started running that Keith dared to move. Keith rolled about uncontrollably on the bed, trying to keep his overflowing feelings from exploding out of his heart. He pressed a pillow over his face and squealed. Aaah, that Lance had a smart mouth on him but God knows how much Keith loved him. And how Keith loved that sassy, sexy goofball. This must surely be heaven, to be in love with such a man.

Fortunately, Keith was able to recompose himself by the time Lance got out of the shower. “Oh, morning Keith!” Lance winked, nonchalantly standing bare-ass naked in from of Keith while toweling his body dry. The sight made Keith’s mouth dry.

“Uh, morning,” Keith replied dumbly. He stumbled out of bed, limbs still numb from sleep. He then padded over to Lance and hugged the tall Cuban from behind, kissing his neck. “I love you, kitten.” He ground his hips against Lance’s perky butt.

Lance purred at the feel of Keith’s arousal pressing against him. “I thought I wore this baby out last night.” He turned around with a smirk, kissing Keith on the lips.

“Just touching you makes me ready to go,” growled Keith playfully into Lance’s lips. He tightened his grip on Lance’s waist; on hand squeezed the Cuban’s butt and shoved their heated groins together.

“K-Keith,” gasped Lance when he managed to pull away from the kiss. “How about we get some food in us first? I’m starving.”

“But I want you first.” Keith pouted, showing his puppy eyes at his boyfriend.

Lance’s lips curved down for a bit, then he suddenly shook his head and said sternly. “No! You’re taking a shower while I make breakfast, young man. _Claro_?” Lance turned around to put on a pair of shorts.

Keith entertained the idea of wrestling Lance back onto their bed – Lance might be taller, but Keith was stronger; all that CrossFit and weight training wasn’t just for show after all. But Lance was right: Keith _did_ feel all gummy with dried body fluids all over him. His morning hard-on was another story though, and Keith didn’t want to waste it miserably in the bathroom…

With lots of cold water however, Keith (barely) managed to survive showering and headed downstairs, following the wonderful smell of bacon. He gulped audibly and drank in the sight of Lance busying himself in the kitchen, wearing just those tiny shorts and an apron over his near-naked body. Lance spun around with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other, ladling bacon into two plates before he eyes found Keith.

“Right on time!” Lance smiled and winked at Keith. “Better eat up, _león_. You’ve got you first CrossFit class at nine, don’t you?”

Though Keith’s stomach rumbled and the wonderful smells, there was something else he wanted even more than food. He went up to Lance and gave him a tight hug.

“Watch it, moron! I’m gonna drop the pan and burn us both!” yelped Lance.

Keith buried his head in Lance’s shoulder, saying nothing.

Lance relaxed a little in Keith’s grip. He put down the pan somewhere on the kitchen counter and put his long arms around Keith’s neck. “Heeeeey, what’s wrong Keith?”

“You’re going away. To _Iowa_.”

Lance burst out laughing. Keith and an angry grunting sound. “Is _that_ what’s bothering you, Keith? I’ll only be away for five days, for crying out loud! I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Five days without you. Without your cooking.” Keith kissed Lance’s cheek. “Without you kissing me in the morning and saying that you love me.”

“My god, aren’t you being a baby today!” Lance caught Keith’s lips with his and held the kiss for a long time. “But then again, you’re _my_ cute babe.”

Keith stared seriously into Lance’s eyes and said, “To make up for not being able to see you, let’s do it one more time.”

Lance smacked him on the head. “… Just drop dead, you sex freak.”

“Come on, kitten…”

“Don’t ‘kitten’ me – _oy_! Where do you think your hand’s going? I swear, when I get back I’m gonna drag you to a doctor to give your dick a check-up… unh… you… ah… horndog… mmm…”

_End?_


End file.
